I haven't thought of one yet
by kiss2lips
Summary: I will always stand by you because I love you... But love, save me from the fate that you created, But... I do love you... I'm just missing you so much, even HE can't take away your place, but only time can tell if I can hold onto you any longer... OC AU


A/N: ok, so this story is like AU you know... so it's not really tightly bound to the actual story... I'm just so inlove with the boys of Bleach that I decided to write this so yeah... sorry for any mistakes... I suck at this so like bare with me :) I would only continue the story when I feel like it ok? Unless you guys review I would feel enlightened that maybe This story is quite good... oh and it contains OC you guys might not like it coz she's kinda Mary Sue... What? I can't help it... *sighs* well if she gets too Mary Sue you may tell me. Oh! By the way, please don't be harsh with your comments I'm easily hurt, believe me I cry alot... so please be gentle :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Name: Yuriko Nomiya

Rank: 6th seat under the 11th squad

Zampakuto: She has two zampakutos which is really rare.

Amaterasu- ama: heaven, terasu: to shine. Lit. shining over heaven

"Open the gates of the wandering souls Amaterasu!"

Jirako- a two headed dragon taken from DotA (warcraft) in the story it's an elemental dragon

"Divide the world with your power Jirako!"

Info: Her family The Nomiya Clan is part of the Noble families, although of the lower half of the nobles, still, a noble no less. She looks 20, with long jet black hair, has bangs swept to one side, and that is in a tight bun on her left side with a small neko bell attached at the base of the bun(like captain Zaraki's hair, the bell thingies on the tip of his hair) with extra pieces of hair dangling until her upper thigh. So her hair is really long, if she took the bun off, her hair reaches the ground with an extra foot extending. Her eyes are a deep shade of red, which is why some people (or rather souls) think she's a witch. She's pale and she looks really sickly, but she should not be judged by her calm face. She stands at height of 5'8" so she's quite tall. Instead of hakamas she wears the shinigami uniform like Nemu, only that instead of her legs being bare, she has bandage wrapping around it.

She's a little sadistic, with a smile which slightly resembles Gin, when in battle. She has a trademark lip lick when fighting as well. But outside the battle field, her smile is gentle and her eyes are also barely open like Gin! (ok, I love Gin!) Her swords are at her back like a big X. Her body is like Rangiku's but her chest is smaller (I find it hard to fight with too much bust, believe me I knowXD) so yeah!

Um if you guys want to see a drawing of her, just say so, I might try to show it, but I'm not really that good at drawing:D

OMG! Hope you all would like the story :))

Prologue

The bells were ringing loudly as I walked down the aisle towards my future, the life I'm about to create and enter. He stood there by the priest smiling, his usually messy brown hair, combed to the side with a stubborn brown curl that hung between his eyes, that made me smile. His glasses were off, something that I'd get used to everyday now. He was wearing a formal kimono, still wearing his captain's Haori. He smiled at me, as I walked slowly, making the place, the time, the faces, the feeling of bliss sink into me. With every step I take, I see, this is reality and I'm not dreaming. I really am on my way onto marrying the 5th squad captain... Aizen Sousuke.

My red tinted lips curled up into a triumphant smile. Everything was perfect at this moment. My friends, my family, the entire Seireitei was here... well except for Yama-jii, but he sends me his blessings anyway. Even people I have never seen in my life turned their heads to see me wearing a white ceremonial Kimono with gold and red embroided sakuras, two of my favourite colours, My expansively long hair has done up, with loose strands hanging from different directions. I looked forward as I neared him. A few more steps, and here I am in front of him, smiling at me ever so gently.

"You look beautiful Yuriko-chan..." He whispered into my ear as her took my hand. He led me to the priest. We stood there, in front of everyone, in front of the lord.

The priest fixed his glasses and gave a slight cough, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here today to bear witness the union of these two, Sousuke Aizen and Yuriko Nomia."

He once again fixed his glasses, "Is anybody, against the union of these two?" He asked, and looked at the crowd.

Sousuke gave my hand a squeeze, reassuring me that no one would even dare to stop our wedding. I was scared, I have to admit, I haven't been exactly the loveless, hopeless-romantic type. I've had quite a number of old flames, each of them asking me to marry them. I declined each and every one of them because I didn't like the feeling of settling down yet, It was only Sousuke who finally made me say yes.

The temple was quiet, none, nobody wanted to stop our wedding. I was relieved. I discreetly looked at Sousuke from the side of my eye, he was smiling, and so was I. I turned my attention back to the priest to continue the ceremony.

After what seemed like an eternity, the question that would sign the contract was raised. The preist looked at me with such seriousness and power as he spoke "Do you Yuriko Nomia Accept Sousuke Aizen as your husband?"

I looked at Sousuke and smiled at him, then my eyes drifted back to the Priest "I do." My voice did not falter as I thought it would, but it didn't. I was happy, my side of the contract have been sealed now it was his turn to finish this deal.

"Do you, Sousuke Aizen take Yuriko Nomia as your wife?" The preist stared into Sousuke's eyes. Without hesitation he answered "I do."

A few moments of silence engulfed the room,

"You may now kiss the bride."

He once again smiled at me as he cupped my face with his right hand, slightly tipping my head up to face him. He kissed me. Ahh... that kiss, it was gentle and fierce at the same time. With that kiss my future is sealed with him. And so... life begins.

A/N: So that ends that chapter... yes I know it's so short but I hope you liked it. If you have a comment don't forget to review, but if you wish to correct something please P.M. me, you would be fully acknowledged :) so please do help me... Oh... and for the wedding thing, I honestly don't know how the olden Japanese people got married so I just made that up heeheehee... hope you wouldn't hate it so much!

Thank you very much!

~kiss2lips


End file.
